leann_rimesfandomcom-20200214-history
Love Is Love Is Love
"Love Is Love Is Love" is a song recorded by American singer LeAnn Rimes for her thirteenth studio album, Remnants (2016). It was released on May 19, 2017 by RCA, Sony, Thirty Tigers, RED as the fourth single of the album. On June 16, 2017 an EP of remixes was released. A music video was released on June 14, 2017 on Rimes' official YouTube Channel and a remix version featuring the Dave Aude Remix was released on July 17, 2017. Background Rimes co-produced the track with Darrell Brown, Mark Batson, and Niko Bolas, and co-wrote the song with Darrell Brown, Lindy Robbins and Toby Gad. The single will be featured in the 2017 American film Lucky Logan, in which Rimes will have a cameo."LeAnn Rimes Leads Dance Club Songs Chart With 'LovE Is LovE Is LovE'" from Billboard (July 27, 2017) The single celebrates the LGBTQ community, as Rimes has been a longtime supporter. In an interview with Us Rimes explained the message behind the song: "A ‘Pride’ celebration is a living thing. It is breathing authenticity. It’s a space we hold for one another, a place to come into what our souls move us to be, it’s a place in love and only love,” adding “That’s why the LGBTQ community continues to inspire me and enliven my spirit every time I perform for them.""LeAnn Rimes’ Single ‘LovE Is LovE Is LovE’ Hits No. 1 on Billboard Dance Chart" from US (July 25, 2017) Chart Performance The single became her third number one on the Billboard Dance Club Songs chart dated August 5, 2017, and her second number one in 2017, as "Long Live Love" previously reached the top spot in March of that year. It is also Rimes's third single to reach number one on the chart after "What I Cannot Change" in 2009. In an interview with Billboard about the song reaching number one, Rimes commented "It is such an honor to have the DJs, clubs and fans welcoming me this way. I have loved and will always love club and dance music. When 'Long Live Love' went to No. 1, it was extremely exciting, but to have 'LovE Is LovE Is LovE' go No. 1, well, it brings out so many emotions in me. The message of supporting across-the-board global equality is dear to me and I know to so many others in the club world. A big thank you to the remixers for always bringing out a fresh viewpoint to my songs. It was very fun and intense to re-record my vocals at different tempos for the remixes." Lyrics *''Lyrics taken from Metrolyrics. Fear is an army Fighting against me Fighting a lost cause If I could only change their uniform They'd be soldiers of love Marching on and on Love is an army Waiting for me Waiting for this girl If I could only stretch my arms around you I'd suddenly see There ain't nothin' wrong with me Hear Chorus Words fly out The roof of my mouth They found a flaw In my armor Heart so still Your beating will Heal the wars I remembr, remember Blue is the ocean Calling me in Calling me near If I could learn To breathe down here I know I would be At home under the sea Yeah Chorus I'll bend my sword Against the world I'll push on through In spite of you Love is an army Waiting for me Waiting for this girl Track listing ;Digital download # "Love Is Love Is Love" - 3:17 ;Love Is Love Is Love (The Remixes) – EP Charts Release history Alternate cover LeAnn Rimes - LovE is LovE is LovE - The Remixes.jpg|Remixes cover Reference External link Category:Single